


Lost Bet - Steve Rogers x Fem!Reader

by Chantelle_x0x



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, marvel fluff, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle_x0x/pseuds/Chantelle_x0x
Summary: Steve loses a bet, and now he has to undergo the consequences, but you refuse to help.





	Lost Bet - Steve Rogers x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @supersoldierfreak (Tumblr) for letting me join your writing challenge! I had fun experimenting with my prompt ‘I found them in the bathroom wrapping an American flag around Steve’.  
> This is unedited and any mistakes are mine!

You were sitting in the living area of the Avengers Compound when ex Russian spy, Natasha Romanoff sat next to you. You had been working with the Avengers for a while, but you never let yourself get close to anyone. Only a few people became your close friends and those few people were Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Tony, Wanda and lastly, Steve. Wanda and Natasha put great effort into making you feel welcomed. Female additions to the team were rare, so having three girls instead of two was exciting. You were being taught by Wanda how to control your powers and that’s how you became fast friends. 

‘Hey Y/N.’ She said casually stirring her coffee with a spoon. You looked up from the book in your hand and smiled.

‘Hi Nat. What’s up?’ You put a bookmark in the page you were at and put the book down on the table.

‘Wanda and I wanted to know if you’d like to go out with us tonight. We’re going out for a girls night dinner since as far as we know, we don’t have any missions to complete.’ You nodded,

‘Why not? It’s been a while. I was going to ask Steve if he wanted to go out for dinner, but we can go out for lunch tomorrow instead.’ You got up from your place only to be spotted by Tony. 

‘Y/L/N, Romanoff, we need you for a last minute meeting.’ Tony announced before leaving the both of you.

‘And there goes our plans.’ You mumble, Natasha laughing behind you.

* * *

You and Natasha walk into the room, however not all of the Avengers are there. ‘Tony, where is everyone? I thought it was a ‘last minute meeting’, meaning _everyone_ has to be here.’ Tony rolled his eyes.

‘I do know what a meeting is Y/N, but thank you so very much for that explanation.’ He replied with sarcasm. 

‘You’re welcome.’ You smirked and sat your stuff down on the table. ‘Want me to go find them?’ You ask Tony. 

‘No need, F.R.I.D.A.Y can do that for me. F.R.I.D.A.Y,can you please locate Steve, Bucky and Sam?’ Tony asked as he started to set up.

‘I’m sorry sir, it seems as though I can’t locate them in the building right now.’ Tony grumbled under his breath. 

‘I’ll go find them.’ You said with a smirk still on your lips. You left the meeting room and called Steve. It rang out and you huffed. The place was huge, how the hell were you going to find them.

‘Hey F.R.I.D.AY, can you check if there is any activity in Bucky, Sam or Steve’s room please?’ You asked the robot-like thing in the building. You still weren’t quite used to talking to her. You continued walking through the halls while waiting for her to reply.

‘I found slight movement in Steve’s bathroom.’ She replied. You rushed to his room shouting a ‘thanks’ as you ran. You knocked on the door to Steve’s room, but he didn’t answer so you let yourself in. The light in his bathroom was on and you could see shadowed movements from under the door. You opened it and couldn’t believe what you were seeing.

‘Well hello Mr Barnes, Mr Wilson and of course, Captain Rogers.’ You greeted with a huge smile and small salute along with biting back the laugh that threatened to come out. 

‘Oh, hey Y/N.’ Sam said with a smile while putting a little more duct-tape over your boyfriend’s mouth.

‘I see you and Bucky are finally getting along.’ You said raising an eyebrow

‘Sam, Steve and I had a bet.’ Bucky said with a smirk. You gave him a questioning look, urging him to continue. ‘Sam and I won so our prize was to do this to Steve.’ He gestured over to the tall, dirty-blonde man wrapped in a big American flag. Steve managed to get the tape off his mouth.

‘You’ve gotta help me doll.’ He pleaded trying to get out of the fabric.

‘You’re a super soldier Steve. How can you not get out?’ You asked with a laugh.

‘We may have tied his hands together before we did this.’ Sam laughed and nudged Steve.

‘I’m really curious to know what kind of bet Steve lost.’ You replied looking Steve right in the eyes, a smile tugging on his lips.

‘It’s really not important.’ Steve tried to persuade you while putting great effort into getting loose of the rope. ‘What kind of rope is this?’ He mumbled to himself but you all heard it causing you to laugh.

‘Steve here suggested that he could steal something from Tony’s lab _after_ we all said he couldn’t. He got into the lab only to be kicked out straight away.’ They both laughed.

‘You guys are so immature. We are Avengers and the smartest thing you could bet on was that?’ You rolled your eyes and they stopped laughing.

‘What would be something better?’ Bucky asked you, genuinely interested.

‘We’ll talk later. If I tell you now, Sam will hear and claim it as his own.’ You both snickered. You were just about to leave when Steve called your name.

‘Little help here?’ He asked.

‘Sorry love, but you lost and the rules of a bet state that you must go through with the consequence of losing.’ You smiled innocently before remembering why you were there in the first place. ‘Also, before I forget why I came here, Tony wants us for a meeting. I suggest you bring him down like that.’ You smiled once again before leaving the room.

* * *

 

‘Where are they?’ Tony asked. He seemed slightly frustrated.

‘Well, there’s good news and there’s good news. What do you wanna hear first?’ Tony shrugged. ‘Okay well, **I found them in the bathroom wrapping an American flag around Steve.** The best news is, Steve might be coming down like that.’ You giggled at the voices belonging to Sam and Bucky, and groans belonging to Steve.

‘Aren’t you supposed to be helping him?’ Nat asked you with a smirk.

‘It’s funny! Plus, he lost a bet so.’ You sat down at the table awaiting the three men. As they entered, Steve looked down in utter embarrassment and everyone started laughing. He sat next to you at the table and you kissed his cheek.

‘I love you Y/N, but I’m really gonna have to think of a punishment for you. You could’ve helped me.’ Steve whispered.

‘But I didn’t. So I guess I’ll have to wait patiently for that punishment.’ You said in a tone that was mischievous yet soft. Steve smirked in response, then you both turned your attention to Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own any of the characters except the Reader**
> 
> All of my fics will also be posted and have been posted on Tumblr at my blog: chantelle-x0x. You don't have to follow it but I just thought I'd add that in here.


End file.
